Quite the Lady
by Yours Truly x3
Summary: Skittery finds a girl on the streets. He has no idea how she feels until something slips and he finds out he feels like more than just a friend to her. The only thing in their way is a girlfriend and a certain Brooklyn newsie. This is my first fanfic.
1. Quite the Lady

okay this is my very first story so it's a lil rusty.. what I need is help dont be bashin my story!  
Disclaimers: I dont own newsies only my characters are mine!  
Okay… so here we go!

---------------------

Chapter 1 - Quite the Lady

---------------------

"Hey Skittery thanks for comin' wit me tah dah tracks tahday!"

"Sure thin' Race, anytime!"

Race and Skittery were walking home from the racetrack.  Just as they were approaching the door of the lodging house they heard a scream.  They looked at each other before taking off in the direction of the scream.  They stopped at an alley where they could see shadows moving around and then they heard muffled screams as if someone was struggling to get free from something.  Race ran over and tackled the guy who was beating the person on the ground.  Skittery ran in after him and gave the man a punch in the face.  Race jump down and began to punch the man until he finally gave up and ran away.  Skittery walked over to the person on the ground.

"Are you okay?" he whispered quietly.

The person looked up and immediately averted their eyes back to the ground.  To his surprise he saw a girl.  The girl just sat there, breathing heavy and looking at the ground.  He moved his face so he could see the girl better.  Besides all the fresh cuts and bruises on her face she was quiet beautiful.  Her hair was a tangled mess but the color was a shinny light brown that was just passed her shoulders.  She had a small nose and her eyes.  Her eyes were a shocking hazel color, but in the moonlight they looked almost like emeralds.  And he assumed that in the sunlight they could almost be gold.  Race came over and bent down to see the girl.

"Dear me, what have we here?" he finally said when he realized it was girl, "what's yer name, sweet face?"

The girl closed her mouth and looked up at him, annoyed at the nickname 'sweet face.'  "Thanks for yer help but I'se gotta go"

"Not wif outta name, sweet face."

The girl groaned, "Don't cawl me sweet face again or I'll give ya a black eye!"

"Yer quite the lady," Race and Skittery chuckled.

"Yea, if dat's what you'se cawl it."

"Fine then, if you aint gunna give us yer name then we'll gist have tah cawl ya, Lady."

"You do that, now I'se gotta be goin'" she stood up and didn't get very far before the boys jumped in front of her.

"Where ya goin' in such a rush?"

"I dunno, but away from you goons!" she hissed.

"We aint goons we're newsies." Race said with pride. "I'm Racetrack and this is me pal Skittery."

"Nice tah meet ya, now good night." She pushed passed them and walked out of the alley.

The boys looked at each other and then watched her walk out of the alley.  Skittery then realized what she had said.  She had no place to go.  He ran after her leaving Race in the alley.  Once he caught up to her he grabbed her wrist and spun her around.  She gasped when she felt a hand wrap around her wrist, but before she could react she was shot around and found herself inches away from a boy.  She didn't recognize him at first but when she did she was taken aback and almost collapsed.

"Do ya have a place tah stay?" he said in a steady voice and let go of her hand.

She looked down and shook her head.

"Well then come wif me.  To the lodging house, I'm sure the guys won't mind if a goil was dere."

She kept her gaze on the ground and swallowed hard. '_Guys?' she thought.  She looked up at him again and nodded, then said, "Only if ya tell yer __guys tah leave me alone."_

"Fine, I will."  He smiled and they walked back in the direction of the lodging house. "So… are ya eva gunna tell me yer name?" he said and looked down at her waiting for an answer.

"Let's just keep it as Lady, okay?" she said without looking at him.

Skittery frowned in disappointment and they continued to walk in silence.  When they got to the lodging house Race and the other newsies were already there.

"Hey Skittery, watcha got there?" Jack laughed when he saw them walk in.

Lady looked up at him and stared at him with a mean look.  He got up and walked over to her and said, "Are ya here wif Skittery or are ya just here?"

The rest of the boys started laughing.  Skittery just looked down at her hoping she wasn't going to run out.  She took a step closer to Jack and smiled evilly.

"Who do you tink you are?"

"Well they cawl me a lotta thins, including Jack Kelly."

"Is one of dose oudda thins asshole, because ya sure are one." She smiled.  The other boys in the room began to snicker at the insult. "Me names Lady, and don't try anythin' on me or I'll give ya a bloody nose."

Jack looked her up and down and said, "You'se look like too much of a goil tah hoit anyone."

Lady just stood there; listening to all the chuckles and snorting go on around the room.  She smiled again and kneed Jack in the crotch.  Skittery's mouth dropped and so did everyone elses.  He grabbed her hand and dragged her upstairs.

"What are ya doin'!?" he snapped

"He asked for it!  I'm not some kinda goily goil, ya know.  I'se gotta prove meself and he wasn't takin' me seriously."

"I think you'se proved yer point well." He laughed "Jack is pretty tough, I'se neva seen him in so much pain before."

"I told ya, I aint no goily goil and I aint gentle wif no one!" when she heard herself say that she looked at Skittery who was smiling.  "I'se didn't mean it like that!"

"Sure," he laughed "well, this is yer bunk, im right on top of ya."  Then he shock his head violently and Lady laughed "I'se didn't mean it like that!"

"So, you gunna come back downstairs?"

"Na, I'm tired.  I'se tink im gunna go tah sleep."

"Awright.  Good night, Lady."

"Good night," she whispered and soon drifted off to sleep.

---------------------

alright that's the first chapter I hope you liked it.. please review!  
Ill update asap.. but dont furget this is my first story so im still thinkin up stuff.  
Thanx  
yours truly x33


	2. Selling and Brooklyn

okay i didnt get ne reviews last time nd im kinda annoyed.. please please frum the bottom of my heart!  
Disclaimers: from now on...... i dont own newsies!!!  
alrite it here goes.....

---------------------

Chapter 2 - Selling and Brooklyn

---------------------

"Get up! Sell dah papes!"

Lady rolled over and groaned.  It was morning and Kloopman was getting everyone up to get to work.  Lady forced her eyes to open and when they did she jumped, almost forgetting where she was.  Boys were walking around the room, some hardly wearing anything.  She didn't mind but it was a bit of a shock.  Kloopman walked over to her bunk and bent down.

"Are ya sellin'?" he mumbled.

"Sellin'?" she questioned, still half asleep.  Then Skittery hopped off of his bunk above hers and looked at her.

"Well, ya see, we're newsies.  We sell papes.  You dun have tah though if you'se rather lie in bed awl day."  He commented.  She thought about it for a moment and then looked up at him.  '_Wow_,' she thought '_even right outta bed he's still cute.' she shock her head to rid the thought and then replied, "Sure I'll sell, but I dun know a thin' bout sellin' newspapers."_

"You'se can sell wit me; I'll show ya the ropes and awl dah good sellin' spots."

"Sounds good, but... um... where should I... um... clean up?"

"Oh yea... um... do ya think you'se can wait.  I'll wait for ya downstairs."

"Sure, thanks Skittery." then he walked and went into the bathroom.  She lied back down on the bed and closed her eyes and listened to the boys talking and messing around in the bathroom.  Once they all had left she got up and walked over to the bathroom.  She splashed some water on her face and looked in the mirror and sighed.  "What are you doin' here?" she whispered to herself.  She felt weird being here, like she didn't belong.  She just met Skittery and she hardly knew him, and she knew she hated Jack, no doubt about that, but Skittery was being so nice to her, and not to mention how cute he was.

"Dun be silly, he's not interested in you!" she grabbed a small towel and dried her face and then headed for the door to go downstairs.  When she reached the bottom step Skittery was waiting by the counter smoking a cigarette.

"Hiya!" she said cheerfully.

He threw his cigarette on the ground and stepped on it, "Ya ready tah become a newsie?"

"Sure, what do we'se gotta do foist?"

"We'se gotta buy our papes at dah distribution centah.  You'se got any money?"

"No, I'm broke!"

"That's awright, I'll spot ya some."

"Thanks."

They went over to the distribution center.  All the boys were already there going through the paper and reading the headlines.

"Shesh!" groaned a boy.

"What's dah mattah, Mush?" ask Skittery when they finally got there.

"Dah headlines are awful!"

"50 papes." Skittery placed some change on the counter.

"50! The headlines bad!" Lady complained

"Well, this is yer foist lesson, improvin' dah truth.  If you'se wanna sell yer papes, you'se gotta make people want 'em.  Just make sure that when ya give someone a pape, ya get out quick before they find out that dah headline ain't real.  Awright, heres a headline, _Seagulls__Swarm__Brooklyn__Bridge__..."_

"Awright, um..." she thought for a moment then got an idea.  _"Seagulls Attack People on __Brooklyn__Bridge__, Dozens Die Tragically!" _

Soon people started coming up to her to buy a paper.  She almost sold all her newspapers by the time they had all left.

"Yer a natural."

"It's not that hard tah lie, ya know."

"It ain't lyin', it's just improvin' the truth a little." he said with a smile.  Once they had sold all their papers Skittery took Lady to a little restaurant.

"This is Tibby's, all dah newsies come here aftah sellin'"

"Awright, good, because I'm hungry."

"I thought ya would be." with that they walked inside.  All the newsies were scattered around the restaurant.  Skittery and Lady went over to the back and sat in a booth with Race, Mush, and Blink.

"Hiya Skittery, what's new?" Blink said when they finally sat down.

"Hey fellas!"

"Hey Lady, how was yer foist day of sellin'?"

"Its awright I guess." a waiter came over to their table and they ordered some food.  Race and the boys were messing around with each other in the seat across from them.  Skittery and Lady laughed every time they hit each other.  When the food came, they stopped and they finally had a dissent conversation.

"So Skittery, how's thins wit Laura?" Mush asked and winked.

Skittery chocked, he hadn't told Lady about his girl yet.  "She's fine." he squeaked out.

"Just fine!?" Race piped in with a mouth full of food. "Com'on!  We'se wants details."

"Well I'se dun feel like tellin' ya!" he shouted.

"Shesh, what's eatin' you?"

"Nuttin', I'se just dun wanna talk 'bout it."

Lady tried her best to ignore the agreement, but she couldn't.  She got a sick feeling in her stomach and stopped eating.  She got up with out a word and left Tibby's.

"Uh oh," Mush whispered, "I tink she's gotta thin for ya, Skittery."

"What!?" he chocked.  But he shot up and ran out the door after Lady.  When he could finally see her, he screamed out her name, but that only made her run faster.

"Lady! Wait! Please!" he kept calling after her but she didn't stop. "Dammit!" he screamed.

Lady didn't look back; not once.  '_How could I have been so stupid!?'  She thought. '__Of coise he has a goil!'_

She stopped running when she reached the Brooklyn Bridge.  She realized that she had run all the way to Brooklyn.  She groaned and turned around, but before she could walk away she could here cat calls and whistling coming her way.

"Hiya, doll face!  What's yer name?" a boy, with beautiful blue eyes, jumped down from a pile of crated and approached her.

"Well, it ain't doll face, and if ya cawl me dat again I'll brake yer jaw!" she snapped.

The boy chucked and replied, "Do you'se know who I am?"

"Dun care, I'll still soak ya!"

"Me names Spot Conlon, the leadah of dah Brooklyn newsies.  I'se surprised you'se dun know me, you'se look like a newsies wit dem cloths on."

She looked down at herself and rolled her eyes, "Yea, I'm a newsies; a Manhattan newsies."

"So you'se must knows me friend Jacky-boy."

"Yea I know him, so what?"

"What brings ya tah Brooklyn?"  
"Nuttin', just walkin'"

"Ya looked like you'se was runnin' from somethin'"

"So what if I was?  I was 'bout tah go back until you came along."

"Excuse me then, I'll leave ya alone."

"Thanks, good-bye, Spot" she turned around and walked away.

Spot chuckled and waved, but he knew she didn't see it.

---------------------

alrite anothr chapter up.. please review!  
yours truly x33


	3. Stupid Questions

alrite i kno its been awhile but here goes anothr chapter  
here goes nutin!....

---------------------

Chapter 3 - Stupid Questions

---------------------

She walked back to the Lodging House her head down not looking where she was going.  She knocked into someone but didn't look up and mumbled 'sorry.'  But the person she walked into was not so forgiving.  He grabbed her arm and threw her into a near by alley.

"Hello dere, sweet face."  The person said with a deep voice.  She looked up and saw two boys, assuming they were brothers, standing tall over her and grinning wildly.  Lady chocked.  The taller one of the two picked her up and shoved her into a wall.  She closed her eyes tightly, but the boy pushed her into the wall again, knocking her unconscious.

Skittery, Race, Blink and Mush were walking down the street just talking about random things.  Skittery wasn't really paying any attention to them.  He was mad at himself for not saying anything to Lady about Laura.  When he had cleared his mind, not wanting to think about it anymore he was startled to see Laura sitting on a bench outside of the little general store she worked at.

"Hey Skittery, dun you'se tink you'se should go see what she's doin'?" Mush teased and elbowed Blink.

"Yeah!  She looks awful lonely" Race said with a playful sympathetic look.  Skittery smacked him upside the head and walked over to Laura.  Laura watched him walk over and sit down next to her.

"Hey," he said and gave her a half smile.

"You'se got any cigarettes?" she asked with out looking at him and picking at her finger nails.  Skittery checked his pockets and pulled out a box and gave her one.  "Thanks," she whispered taking it from his hand and pulling a match from her own pocket.  Skittery watched her light the cigarette.  She took a deep inhale and turned to face him.

"Is sumtin' wrong?" he asked, feeling like he did something and didn't know what.

She took another puff of her cigarette and nodded. "Um Skittery, did you'se evah tink 'bout uh..." she closed her eyes trying to avoid him when she said this, "...uh... family?" she scratched out.  Skittery was confused, what was she trying to say?

"What do ya mean?"

Laura rolled her eyes at his lack of common sence, "I'se might be pregnant, thats what I'se mean!" she yelled a little annoyed.

Skittery got wide eyed and almost feel off the bench.  The other boys were eavesdropping from where they had been standing, then just walked away casually acting like they didn't hear anything.

"What... How could... I mean... when... what... how...?" he was struggling on what to say; then took a deep breath.  He knew he shouldn't ask her this but he didn't know what else to say. "Is it mine?"

Laura gave him another annoyed look, "Yes stupid!"

"Right," he said so quietly it was almost impossible to hear.

"Look, if ya dun wanna be a pawt in dis den leave now!" she was harsh with the words.  '_Why is she sayin' dis tah me, of coise I wanna be a pawt in dis_.' Now Skittery was annoyed, "Why ya bein' so mean tah me?"

"'Cause yer asking stupid questions and sayin' stupid tings."

"Well I wasn't exactly 'specting ya tah tell me you'se havin' a baby!"

"Well neithah was I, you'se tink i want dis!"

"Yer makin' it sound like its awl my fawlt!"

"Dat's 'cause it is!  Shesh men are so stupid!"

"We ain't stupid we jist don't like it when our goilfriends shut us outtah dere lives!"

"I'se ain't shuttin ya out!"

"Den why'd ya tink I'd leave!?"

Laura looked down and started to cry. "I'se sorry, I'se jist not feelin' so good and me muddah and faddah kicked me outtah duh house 'cause I told dem foist and not you."

Skittery never really understood her parents very much.  They were nice, but did weird things for weird reasons.  He decided not to question what they did because he knew it would come out as another stupid question.

"I'd awffah you'se a bed in duh Lodging House, but we'se already got a goil and Kloppman ain't too happy 'bout it, so bringin' ya in is outtah duh question."

Laura sniffled and put her head on his shoulder. "I'se so sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be, thin's 'ill get bettah, promise."  That was the end of the conversation, but it didn't stay quiet.  They heard banging coming from down the street.  They jumped up and ran towards the direction of the noise.  They reached an alley where they saw the Delancy brothers struggling with something, and then Skittery realized that something was Lady.  Laura gasped when she saw a girl lying on the ground.  She pushed Skittery in the alley to help her.

---------------------

okay i know this chapter is short but i needed to get sumthin up. i dunno if im goin to make it longer or just start a new chapter.. so i dunno.. we'll see! i hope u liked this chapter nd please review!.. pretty please wif sugar on top, nd whipped cream, nd a big fat red cherry.. mmm.. cherry.. dammit now im hungry!  
okay ill shut up so u can review : )  
yours truly x33


	4. One Bad Thing

first i want to reply to a couple of reviews...  
  
Cheese-Doodles-Are-Yummy - i kno its not fair!

Me - dont get mad heres more *i would also like to kno yer name or username*

Deanie - well im not there yet but its not a love triangle.. its more of a love..... square

Gracie Jane - there r goin to b plenty of twist nd i hope the last chapter was a big enough one! nd i agree that men r clueless nd when u said that it kinda helped me wif my last chapter so thanx! :D  
Iris - thanx fur evrythin

now i hope i get more reviews frum u guys nd mayb sum more submitters!  
heres anothr chapter...

---------------------

Chapter 4 - One Bad Thing

---------------------

Skittery ran in and jumped on Morris tackling him to the ground.  Laura wanted to help, but knew better not to.  She decided to run to the lodging house for help.

Skittery was on his own, throwing punches hoping they would hit someone.  Morris punched him in the eye causing him to grab hold of his face and rolled on to his side and let his head hang there for a moment.  Oscar didn't give him anytime to recover and kicked him in the stomach.  Then he felt some one grab the back of his shirt and he was thrown into the corner of the alley.  He could barley see and his head was throbbing making it even more difficult to get up.  Through his one good eye he saw Race, Mush, Jack, Blink and Laura.  Mush hurried over to Lady and Laura to Skittery.

"Oh god!  Are you okay?" Laura gasped when she saw he had a badly swollen eye and his lip was bleeding.

"I'll be okay.  Where's Lady?" he said, obviously out of breath.

Morris and Oscar ran out of the alley shouting threats back at the boys.

"Hey Lady get up!" Mush said smacking her check lightly.  "She ain't wakin' up!"

"Well pick 'er up and take 'er back tah dah Lodging House." Race sarcastically stated.  Jack walked over to Skittery and helped him up and they all walked back to the lodging house silent.  When they got there Mush rested Lady on her bunk and Skittery and Laura went into the bathroom to clean him up.

"Do ya know dat goil?" Laura said as she ran a rag under some cold water to put on his eye.

"Yeah," he replied

"Is she a newsie?"

"Yeah," he whispered softly.  She walked over to him and carefully placed the rag on his eye.  He hissed in pain and took the rag out of her hand.  She didn't fight for it, just let go, figuring that it would hurt less if he did it himself.  He looked at her smiled slightly and then looked away again.

"Who is she?" Laura said walking back to the sink to get something for his lip.

"Um, her name's Lady and I dun know any ting else 'bout her.  She hasn't told us 'bout 'erself yet."

"Oh."

"Is sumting 'rong?"

"I thought dis was a _Newsboys_ Lodging House, I know ya told me there was a girl here, but ya didn't describe her." She looked at the ground feeling a little uncomfortable with the fact a girl was in the house.  Skittery chuckled knowing what she was thinking.

"You know yer my only goil.  'Sides we're havin' a baby, now isn't the time tah be cheatin' on ya."  She looked up at him wide-eyed after that statement, only to make him laugh again.  "I'se jist teasin'.  I wouldn't do dat any ways."  Laura sighed and relaxed her muscles.  Skittery looked at her sudden change of mood, he leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss and let his lips settle there for a second.  Laura put an arm around his neck and pulled him closer.  He winced back in pain.

"Oh!  I'se sorry, baby.  I foirgot."

"I'm okay." He smiled and they both walked out of the bathroom.  Lady turned in her bed and partly opened her eyes, not wanting to let in too much light, for her head was throbbing.

"Oh..." she groaned, "what the hell jist happened."

"Dah Delancy bruddahs happened.  Dey knocked ya out and tried tah take advantage of ya." Jack said kneeling down to her side.

"What!?" he stood back up, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Tried!  Skittery got dere befoir dey could hoit ya." She sighed and looked over at Skittery.  She looked at him and winced.  His eye was purple and his lip was cut, but then her eyes settled on something else he had.  A girl.  Holding on to his sleeve as if someone was going to take him away from her.  She looked away quickly and mumbled 'thanks.'  Seeing how Laura was not exactly what Lady was expecting, Jack told everyone to leave so she could rest.  He closed the door and sat down on the bunk next to Lady's.

"How ya feelin'?"

"Like I hit my head on a brick wall." She said closing her eyes.

"Um, Lady?  Ya did." Lady smiled at his stupid remark.

"I know I did, dat's why it feels like it.  Um... who was that goil wid Skittery?  His sistah, cusin...?" she knew exactly who she was, she was just hoping she was wrong.

"No, it's his goil.  His goilfriend."

"Do ya mean like they are jist friends?"

"No, dey're a couple." She sighed finally realizing that she was right the first time.  Jack looked her over. Why couldn't she see that someone single was right in front of her.  "Ya know, Skittery isn't all dat great."

"Oh yeah, name one bad ting 'bout him!"

"He's awfully stupid." They both laughed. "and he's not dat strong, he can take one Delancy bruddah but not both.  Me on the oddah hand..." he trailed off.  Lady looked up at him and gave him a girlish look.

"Jack yer sweet, but I dunno."

"Name one bad ting 'bout me." she was taken aback.

"Okay..." she said pulling herself up to sit and face Jack and looked down to think. "Hmm..."

"Anyting?" he smirked.  She rolled her eyes.

"Yer right, yer great!  Jist I dun see ya dat way." Jack looked down disappointed, "'Sides, I ain't yer type."

"How do ya know what type I like."

"Jist by the way ya act.  Ya need a tough goil who can take care of herself.  Hell, I can't even fight off a couple of losahs like dah Delancy's."

"Yea but..."

"Dun say its cause I'se pretty." Jack looked down and gulped. "Oh Jack." She sighed sympathetically. "Dun do dis tah yerself.  Dere are plenty of goils right foir ya, and dey might even look good."

Jack looked up and smiled, "Tanks, can I git a kiss now?" he puckered his lips and leaned forward a little.  Lady giggled and gave him a little kiss on the mouth.  He raised his eyebrows and gave her a satisfied look. "Pretty good foir no tongue." She rolled her eyes and pushed his face back.

"Git outtah here so I can sleep." She laid back down and closed her eyes.  She heard Jack's foot steps all the way to the door and then the door was closed and she drifted off to sleep.

---------------------

alriiiiiiiiiight.. go me.. anothah chapter!  
gimme reviews now :D   
yours truly x33


End file.
